<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Siblings being silbings by billtriestowrite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819857">Siblings being silbings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/billtriestowrite/pseuds/billtriestowrite'>billtriestowrite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dororo (Anime 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Mention of blood, Not Beta Read, Sibling Bonding, Tahomaru (Dororo) is a Good Sibling, draft, hyakkimaru is an asshole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:00:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/billtriestowrite/pseuds/billtriestowrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyakkimaru came home one day bloody as hell, everyone panicked, mother was not amused.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dororo &amp; Hyakkimaru (Dororo), Hyakkimaru &amp; Tahomaru (Dororo), Hyogo &amp; Mutsu &amp; Tahomaru (Dororo)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Siblings being silbings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a quick read for anyone who craves sibling crack out there! honestly renkaza and dororo stole my life so-<br/>enjoy i guess sjdbnsjkdb</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Things didn’t suppose to turn out like this. Dororo always thought that their aniki was a kind, harmless, gentle person. Sure, aniki sometimes comes home with a bloody wrist or a scratch or two on his face, and his answers would always be “I saved a cat but it scratched me in the face”  or “Tahomaru got into a fight so I just helped him”.The kid knew that Hyakkimaru knows how to fight, hell, he was an excellent fighter. Yet, still…..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It broke Dororo’s heart to see their aniki comes home, blood covered his face while his hands are trenched in the red liquid.  And like every sibling ever would have reacted at that moment, they screamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing the cry, Tahomaru, and the younger siblings- Hyogo and Mutsu- rushed out to see their smallest sibling clinging on his eldest brother’s leg, who was trying his best to stay conscious. Of course, being the second eldest, Tahomaru ran towards the entrance as fast as he could and carried his brother in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aniue!” He called out, wiping the sweats on his brother’s dampen forehead “Are you conscious?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he okay, brother?” Hyogo, being the third oldest was waiting for his brother’s order. Even though Tahomaru always the one to lead their “team”, he always has been the calmness out of the 3 middle siblings. His sisters? Not so much.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Do we have to call mother?” Mutsu asked, already holding her phone tightly in her hand. “Should we-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, there’s no need” Tahomaru stated, “Get the first a kit in the sink now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a second thought, the two hurried in the bathroom searching desperately for the damn kit. Dororo watched as they too, started to tremble. Knee gone weak, they sat on the floor next to aniki, helpless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S- should we take him to the hospital-” Dororo’s eyes stank as tears were starting to fall.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could try and contact the old man to help us a-and” Their lips quivered as sentences were now harder to form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jukai-san can help, please-” Mustu placed a hand on Dororo’s shoulder before they got the chance to finish their sentence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dororo.” She simply said, ignoring the hidden harsh tone in her voice. They all need to be strong for big brother, they had to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can call mother, Tahomaru-nii”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that would be a great-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said don’t bother mother-” Tahomaru was interrupted by a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyakkimaru’s laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aniki?" Dororo couldn't understand why he's still laughing, neither were all of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh God of Mercy, I think they beat him to the point of insanity" Mutsu feared. Her hands trembled as she held on one of Tahomaru's sleeves, who's trying to be strong for his sibling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aniue! Please get a hold of yourself!!" Tahomaru shook his brother's shoulder almost violently. Perhaps it was due to the fact that he himself was also shaking. As much as Hyakkimaru wanted to laugh more, he let his chuckled died down as a spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What a lucky person that I am," He said with an honest smile "To have such good siblings like this" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyakkimaru closed his eyes as if he was preparing for a war. Drawing a breath, he said. "Happy April fools kids"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> ---</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Nui got home only to found Hyakkimaru was covered in what she assumed was red dye; who was dying in laughter as his siblings draw odd shapes on his face while Mutsu was trying to call the police by pressing numbers on the microwave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Oh dear" was all she could mutter before fainting on to the floor.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!<br/>as always, you can find me using @billloveya on Tumblr and i may turn this into a series, who knows.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>